


Litost

by Werelycanroc



Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, And the World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), BDSM, Blood and Injury, Choking, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Please read the Author's Note, Present Tense, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Surfacage, Twincest, all characters are 18+, gender neutral characters, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelycanroc/pseuds/Werelycanroc
Summary: There's blood on the coversFrom curses we utteredTo each other[One-shot, inspired by listening to X Ambassadors at 2AM]





	Litost

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on AO3 a few months ago under the username Wereling929, and I have a great reason for deleting  
> See my Tumblr came under target of terfs, because well... I dared to be openly transgender on the internet. How dare I, right?
> 
> Anyway, after a week straight of being harassed (despite having anon on) I had to make the choice to delete my blog and any other accounts I had connected to it, as the harassment was spilling over into other websites. 
> 
> I'm fine, just a little paranoid of having a presence online. On the bright side, this gives me a chance to critically read over my writing and edit things appropriately.

It happens every few months like clockwork; eventually the emotions will run too high, the arguments get too heated and go from verbal to physical, and really it's the rules of society that drives them to the nearest hotel room. Sometimes Noire thinks that if one of them had a sliver less control they'd end up fucking on the ballroom floor, but that would also mean that people would be looking at them and the things they do to each other are private affairs that no eyes but their own should see. 

Behind the closed door, Blanche becomes all fangs and claws and blood is exposed to the air almost immediately. Noire's flesh is treated the same way as the flimsy fabrics that hide their body from their twin, and Noire welcomes the wounds because they'll scar over and serve as a reminder of belonging. 

But Noire turns it around and tears away Blanche’s dress in much the same way, and then they're lapping at each other's blood like animals gone mad. Noire treasures the copper taste in the same way holy men treasure baptismal waters, because in these moments they are each other's god. 

There's ecstasy in the flavor of their lips locked together and the tangle of their tongues inside the other's mouth; Noire bites down on Blanche’s tongue and the younger just grunts in response, and the scent of lust slowly overpowers the stink of blood.

With little hesitation, Blanche takes Noire into their body and they both gasp, temporarily breaking to fill their aching lungs with oxygen, but Noire finds air to be less important than their twin. They don't recall ending up on the floor, but it hardly matters; Noire flips them so that Blanche is underneath them, and the younger snarls up at them like a meat starved Arcanine, so Noire wraps a hand around their throat to shut them up. The snarls taper off into strangled moans and whimpers, and for this brief moment Blanche submits. 

Noire is not gentle in the way they move inside of their twin, because these moments aren't for pleasure as much as they're for dominating each other and working out the kinks in their twisted up worlds. Noire makes sure that Blanche can barely breathe through the pressure on their neck, and with their free hand they set about locating the scars and marks that stink of Valor One and they begin to gleefully dig the scent out of Blanche’s skin with their claws. By the time they're done Blanche will carry no scent but Noire's, which is the way it should be. 

When Blanche reaches their peak it is messy and tears leak out of their eyes and for the briefest moment Noire wonders if they should feel bad about doing this. 

Of course Blanche uses the moment of weakness to take control, and Noire finds themself on their hands and knees on the bed with their face shoved against the cold metal headboard and Blanche’s teeth in their shoulder. Blanche reaches underneath them and sets about forcing Noire to orgasm so many times in rapid succession that it hurts like hell, but even when Noire begins to sob from just how much sensation is happening Blanche doesn't let up until they're sadistically satisfied by the way Noire can't even breathe without quaking. 

And then it's over, and Blanche takes to gently sliding icy fingers over Noire's heated, bloody flesh and it helps to bring Noire out of the headspace involved in their actions. The adrenaline drops out of them and Noire is so, so exhausted, but at least they've worked out their issues and things are normal again, and Noire allows themself to believe that Blanche loves them again. 

Blanche vanishes for a moment and Noire hates it because being alone if even for a minute after their session is too much. But Blanche returns with a water bottle and a first aid kit. 

Noire's back is in ribbons, so Blanche takes their time in spraying antibacterials and wrapping bandages. They slowly seek out every wound and make sure that everything gets cleaned and covered, and lets ice coat their hands to soothe the bruises and inflammation. By the time Blanche is done, Noire is able to sit up and helps do the same aftercare on Blanche. 

They touch each other now with gentle fingers and soft kisses, and then their bodies come together in a slow dance that conveys more emotion than words ever could. Noire takes the time to examine and commit to memory the way Blanche’s face contorts at their peak, because who knew when they'd get to see it again. 

They cuddle close after under blankets coated in wet blood, and Blanche takes stock of how much damage they'd done to the hotel room; there are holes in the walls, and blood spatter across the hideous wallpaper, and handfuls of carpet gouged out of the floor, and deep scratches over every surface. Blanche sends Annie a message that informs her to pay the hotel a hefty sum of money and to have two sets of clothes sent to them in the morning. 

Noire is already snoring by this point, so Blanche settles in too because it's so much easier to sleep next to Noire than just about anyone else. Blanche knows their twin is asleep, but they murmur a proclamation of love anyway, because that too is easier to admit when sleeping next to Noire.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/tGr_cyThHkc
> 
> ^that's the song I was listening to when I was inspired to write this


End file.
